Diavolo
Diavolo (Devil in Italian) is the main antagonist of the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Part V: Vento Aureo (Golden Wind). As Passione's boss, Diavolo oversees a pernicious influence on the Neapolitan population. He is the father of Trish Una. The other half of his split personality is Vinegar Doppio. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Diavolo vs Kurumi Tokisaki * Bane vs Diavolo * Carnage VS Diavolo * DIO VS Diavolo (By Necromercer, Completed) * Giovanni vs Diavolo (By Eficiente) * Diavolo vs Guzma * Diavolo VS Homura Akemi (By Derpurple) * Hosuke Sharaku vs Diavolo (By Eficiente) * Diavolo Vs Sho Minazuki * Yoshikage Kira VS Diavolo (Abandoned) * Diavolo vs Lucy (Abandoned) Battles Royale * JoJo Main Villains Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Possible Opponents * Flowey * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Tracer (Overwatch) History Diavolo was born in an all-female prison sometime in 1967, but his birth is a mystery as his mother claimed she had been pregnant for two years and every guard was female. Due to serving a long jail time, he was sent to her hometown of Sardinia to live with the priest that worked there. According to neighbours and friends, he was a frank yet dim-witted and timid boy that desired to become a sailor rather than a priest like his guardian wanted. When he was around 18, he met Donatella Una, who had been vacationing in Sardinia with her family - they got along well enough to where Donatella fell madly in love with Diavolo and slept with him, eventually becoming pregnant herself with Trish Una. This is the first known use of Diavolo having a false name, that of "Solido Nazo", and most of what he told her was a bold-faced lie which was eventually passed down to Trish. He made a promise to return to Donatella in the future and left but never came back for her. When he was 19 and begun consorting with a girlfriend, the priest believed it was time for Diavolo to have a car and begun to construct a garage. This caused him to find a young woman, very likely his mother buried alive with her mouth and eyes sewed shut. Coincidentally, that night a fire broke out and consumed the village, killing the priest and five other people. Diavolo had been listed as dead and went a dangerous path, going to Egypt on an excavation. Upon finding six arrows, he quickly stole them and left, selling five to Enya for a huge sum of money and keeping the last one for himself (which later became Polpo's arrow and used by Black Sabbath to test new members). And at some date after, he created Passione. Death Battle Info Background * Age: Possibly 33 * Height: ??? * Weight: ??? * Occupation: Passione Mafiaso (Mafia Boss) * Stand: King Crimson Powers and Abilities * Transformation: Despite likely being human, Diavolo and Doppio share many minor abilities in changing their physical appearance. Doppio looks around 17 despite Diavolo chronologically being 33 and shorter than Bucciarati, but while attacking that same man Diavolo appeared to be a head taller if not more as well as being muscular as former protagonists like Joseph - however, during the battle in Rome, Diavolo was roughly around Mista's height. As well, when Diavolo takes over, Doppio's freckles disappear and his voice deepens, and it may be possible that his hair can become longer or short than Doppio. * Erasing Time: King Crimson's signature ability is, to put it simply, skip time. To go into detail, it creates a space that deletes anywhere from .5 to 10 seconds worth of time and only Diavolo can maneuver in this realm of missing time. Apart from Diavolo, nothing can experience or remember this deleted time, and as a result, people teleport or actions appear to already occur but leave Diavolo intact as if he wasn't there. This allows Diavolo to dodge things that could otherwise wound or kill him, such as Aerosmith's bullets or a fist, which can often continue on as if he wasn't standing there at all. To use an edited example from the manga: the first time King Crimson's abilities are shown, we cut to Giorno, Fugo, and Narancia: Fugo is asking for a bottle of water and Narancia is eating a box of chocolates. King Crimson skips time, during which Giorno hands Fugo what he's asking for and Narancia finishes his box. As a result, all Giorno perceives is that Fugo has his water and Narancia has an empty box; however, since no one realizes what happened, Fugo doesn't recall receiving for thanking Giorno and Narancia is asking the others were his chocolate went. The world of erase time changes from medium to medium; in the manga, the world is displayed with objects badly superimposed over their current self in all ways that they could move during the time frame, in a fashion akin to Nude Descending a Staircase, and at times the environment tears itself apart into a void filled with debris. In his first game, it simply slows opponents down, while in his second game appearance the time-stalled world is largely red with a desolate cracked ground and enemies cannot move an inch until he attacks. In the anime, it is shown as a void in which the foretold actions of the target are shown lagging ahead of their real-time actions, allowing Diavolo to anticipate the moves and react to them accordingly. Several major weaknesses exist for King Crimson, however: one is that being a short-ranged Stand, it lacks a large range and can only extend slightly farther than Diavolo's fists. The second is that while the time deleted isn't any longer than The World's time-stopping ability, the ability is more limited to what Diavolo can choose to do; unless the fight is one on one, it throws Diavolo in peril due to what he needs to keep up with. Finally, the third is that the ability to erase time is dependant on Diavolo's own stamina, as he admitted to Risotto Nero that in the weakened state his body was in from the lack of iron in his blood, he would only be able to erase time for barely more than an instant. * Super Strength: King Crimson is one of the strongest Stands, rivaling Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond, and maybe the strongest one due to how its main ability can work alongside this strength. King Crimson was shown to have killed several people just by punching them right through their stomach with one blow, and above that it seemed that a tremendous amount of endurance was needed just to take one hit from King Crimson without the person suffering a tremendous injury; even Giorno lost his entire arm due to the power of a single strike. Even if it lacked the time-skipping ability, King Crimson could still put up a fight with many opponents (King Crimson has an A in Destructive Power). * Faster-Than-Light Speed: King Crimson has shown to be able to easily parry, react and even outmanoeuvre faster-than-light Stands like Silver Chariot, Sticky Fingers and Gold Experience, even without the use of Epitaph. King Crimson's speed may even be comparable to that of Star Platinum (King Crimson has an A in Speed). * Prediction: Doppio is able to utilise a type of weaker and defensive sub-Stand of King Crimson called Epitaph, but Diavolo is aware of how to use it completely. The ability to use it by Doppio seems to be limited to permission, and it's only when Diavolo summons it can his alter ego use it. The same face that appears on King Crimson's forehead (Epitaph) appears on Doppio's, and according to Diavolo, Doppio can also utilise King Crimson's hands as his own. Epitaph gives Doppio a preview of what will occur in the next ten seconds, allowing him to react and defend himself accordingly. It does so by utilising his bangs, from under which the image is displayed. As stated by Diavolo, the prediction cannot be prevented, but Doppio can alter it in minor ways. For instance, one of Epitaph's predictions allowed Doppio to see his foot being cut off, and with proper tactics, it changed so Risotto Nero's foot was cut off instead. So far, only the ability of Gold Experience Requiem has been shown to bypass this. Usage of Epitaph is not limited to Doppio, as Diavolo likely uses it to assist King Crimson - without using it, Diavolo cannot know what to change, or how to predict and defend against attacks he can't see. Feats * Acquired all of the Stand Arrows and sold them off to DIO. * Survived being pierced with the Stand Arrow and acquired a Stand. * Turned Jean Pierre Polnareff into a cripple with ease. * Survived losing most of the iron in his blood by having them turn into metal objects and shoot out of Diavolo's body. * Killed Risotto Nero. * Killed Bruno Bucciarati, Leone Abbacchio and Narancia Ghirga on his own. * Punched a hole through Spice Girl. * Figured out the weakness of Silver Chariot Requiem. Faults * King Crimson has an E in Durability. * King Crimson has an E in Range (1 meter). * Diavolo literally believes he is immortal and can never lose. * Any damage King Crimson takes, Diavolo takes. * Gold Experience Requiem. Quotes * "Results!! This world will only remember the results!" * "I will be emperor!" * "This is a test!" * "What you have just seen and touched... was your future self! Allow me to end this." Gallery Diavolo and Doppio.jpg|Diavolo & Doppio Fanart Diavolo ASB Intro.jpg|Diavolo ASB Intro Diavolo Figure.jpg|Diavolo Figurine Diavolo_ASB.jpg|Diavolo (All-Star Battle) tumblr_mq3sqfDSL01r9q6p0o1_500.jpg|L'Oreal Paris Diavolo Ad It Just Works.png|"It Just Works!" How it Works.gif|How It Works v1 How It Works vr2.gif|How It Works v2 How It Works vr3.gif|How It Works v3 King Crimson.jpg|200% WORKS! graph of how its works.png|This Explains one of KC's abilities king_crimson_just_works.png|Illustration of how it works King Crimson enters Smash.png indeed.jpg it_just_works.jpeg|King Crimson as it appears in the anime AnotherSpecificCoqui-size_restricted.gif|How it works (Anime ver.) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Italian Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Villains